hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruler and the Rebels: Chapter Nine-The Meeting
I walk back from interviews. Standing outside my door is Nesta. I haven't seen her in a while. She holds up her hand. Sorry. President Snow wanted me at her mansion. I'm back here now. ''♥''Nesta. ''I smile. I go in my room and change into a green tanktop and a pair of black yoga pants. I let my braid out of it's updo, and undo the braid. My hair is curly. I walk out and walk to the top of the building. Jamie's alredy waiting there. He's sitting on the edge of the building, his legs haning over. "Hi." He greets. "Hi." I sit beside him. "It's so beautiful at night, the Capitol." He says. "Yeah." I respond in agreement. "Jamie, you know during the interviews? Who was that girl? The one you said you liked?" "Umm..." He mumbles. "Well?" "sho" I hear. "Speak up!" I laugh. "You." he tells me. "Really?" I ask "Yes" He says. I stay silent. I look him in the eyes. he looks me in mine. Suddenly, something happens. Jamie kisses me on the lips. It's not a short kiss, but a long, passionate one. I return it. I'm not one for affection, but this is different. When we stop I smile at him, and he smiles back. I sit and lean on his shoulder. Eventually, I fall asleep. I remember tommorow is the games. I wake up in my bed. I find a note on my bedside table, acctualy two. One from Alex and the other from Jamie. ''Hi Faith. Good luck in the games. I love you. Jamie. Jamie's note reads. Faith, when you wake, go to your prep team. They've got your stuff. Alexyvayna I read the note, and stuff Jamie's in my drawer. I run to the prep room, where Triss has a strange leather outfit. "You'll see." She says. My hair is put into my usual braid. Triss steps back. "Go to the arena now." I walk down a long hallway escorted by Peacekeepers. When I get to the door marked "FEMALE, 12" I step through the door. Bex jumps up. "What's with the costume?" "It's bulletproof. You're going to need it. They told me to tell you this. When you rise out from your tube, there'll be 47 tubes surrounding the Cornucopia. One is in the Cornucopia. You are in the one in the Cornucopia. Remember what I said about leader of the leaders? You are leading a rebellion against the Capitol. All of the tributes are under your command. When you get to the Cornucopia, there will be a bow and a sheath of arrows. Some of the arrows explode, those are on the right. Some flame up on contact, those are on the left, and the ones in the middle are normal. The bow is also desgined to listen to you. Tell it to do something, and it will listen. When you walk out, climb on top of the Cornnucopia. The Gamemakers have installed a forcefield. Shoot an explosive arrow. There is a little opening in the force field. You have to get it precise. Now, go. Tessa McDane the head Gamemaker will tell you from there. Goodbye Faith." She says. "Goodbye Bex." I step in the tube and make sure I have my necklace. I do. I step in the tube. Bex stands there. I rise up. I'm in the Cornucopia. 59.. 58.. 57.. I wait. I look for everyone I know. I can't find anyone. 40.. 39.. 38.. I touch my tube. I look for the bow and sheath. When I find it I sort of relax. 2''3..'' 22.. 21.. I close my eyes. I wait. I hear the last seconds counting down. 10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. My tube goes down. I grab the arrows. I run to the top of the Cornucopia. Everyone is gathered around me. They're all wearing the same thing as me. I grab the arrow. I aim it at the tiny hole. I shoot. The entire arena explodes.